Ginny Love Story
by SnitchGirl16
Summary: Menunggu itu membosankan bukan? Tapi entah mengapa menunggunya tak pernah membosankan. Walaupun dia sudah jelas tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari seorang adik sahabatnya, tapi aku tak pernah bisa berhenti berharap. / FROM HARRY POTTER SERIES WITH GINNY POV /


Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, aku begitu suka memandangi jalanan muggle, mungkin karena aku tidak dibolehkan berjalan jalan terlalu jauh dari rumah oleh Mum, makanya aku sangat menikmati berjalan jalan di sekitar jalan London, tidak seperti para muggle lain yang terlihat tergesa di jalan ini. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang Dad akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya dengan mulus diantara mobil mobil muggle yang lain, kadang aku bertanya tanya darimana Dad bisa menyetir mobil dengan baik. Namun pikiranku segera teralih oleh dorongan kakak kakakku yang tergesa ingin keluar dari mobil. Mum bergegas memimpin jalan bersamaku, bisa kulihat tatapan muggle melirik aneh kami. Bagaimana tidak ?? Keempat kakakku masing masing membawa troli yang berisi koper koper besar, belum lagi burung hantu yang ada di troli Percy. " Kalian duluan saja "Gumam Dad, ia menghampiri rekan kerjanya di Kementrian Sihir " Uh, kita harus cepat, aku tidak mau kalian terlambat, apalagi stasiun ini sedang penuh muggle, tentu saja, setiap tahun selalu begitu "Gerutu Mum, aku harus berlari kecil untuk menyeimbangkan langkahku agar sama dengan Mum "Peron berapa?" tanya Mum "Sembilan tiga perempat!" Seruku "Mum, apakah aku tidak boleh..."  "Kau belum cukup umur, Ginny sekarang diam dulu "Kata Mum, Aku melipat kedua tangan di depan dadaku, aku adalah satu satunya gadis dalam keluarga Weasley, menjadi seorang gadis dengan enam kakak laki laki tentu membuatku merasa lebih spesial dibanding semua kakakku, setidaknya semua keinginanku selalu diwujudkan Mum. " Baiklah, Percy, kau duluan yang masuk." Mum melirik Percy Percy mendorong trolinya, ia melirik serombongan turis yang lewat, kemudian ketika turis itu sudah berlalu, Percy melajukan kecepatan larinya dan menembus palang Peron 9 3/4 "Fred, kau berikutnya," "Aku bukan Fred, aku George,"Aku tersenyum, tentu saja aku tau itu Fred  "Astaga, Mum! Katanya ibu kami, masa tidak bisa membedakan bahwa aku George?" "Sori, George." "Cuma bergurau, aku Fred," Fred bergegas lari mendorong troli nya saat melihat Mum sudah akan meledak memarahinya, George kemudian menyusul sedetik kemudian. Mum baru saja melirik Ron, ketika seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Maaf," Kata orang itu Aku melirik orang itu, dia nampaknya bukan dari orang kaya, dia seorang laki - laki yang kurus, sepertinya seumuran dengan Ron, bajunya kelihatan sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya, ia memakai kacamata yang bertambal selotip. "Halo, Nak," kata Mum ramah "Baru pertama kali ke Hogwarts, ya? Ron juga baru " "Ya," kata anak itu    " Masalahnya—masalahnya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana..." "Bagaimana ke peronnya?" tanya Mum. Anak itu mengangguk  "Jangan khawatir," Kata Mum "Yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah berjalan saja, menembus palang rintangan antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh. Jangan berhenti dan jangan takut kau akan menabraknya, ini yang paling penting. Paling baik melakukannya setengah berlari, kalau kau cemas. Ayo, masuklah sekarang, sebelum Ron."  "Er—oke," kata anak itu. Dia memutar trolinya dan memandang palang rintangan. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah palang. Berkali-kali dia tersenggol orang-orang yang berjalan ke peron sembilan dan sepuluh. Anak itu berjalan semakin cepat. Dia membungkuk di atas trolinya, dan berlari, sesaat kemudian ia sudah menembus palang peron. Ron selanjutnya, kemudian aku dan Mum memasuki peron. Kereta api berwarna merah menunggu di sebelah peron yang penuh orang. Tulisan di atasnya berbunyi Hogwarts Express, pukul 11.00 Gerbang melengkung di tempat yang tadinya tempat boks tiket muggle, dengan tulisan Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat. Asap lokomotif melayang di atas kepala orang - orang yang ramai mengobrol. " Fred? George? Kalian di dalam?"Tanya Mum di salah satu gerbong Hogwarts Express "Ya, Mum." Fred dan George melompat turun dari kereta.  "Di mana Percy?" tanya Mum  "Itu dia." Setuju menunjuk Percy yang sedang berjalan mendekati kami  Dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan jubah hitam Hogwarts-nya yang melambai, lencana perak berkilat dengan huruf P tersemat di dadanya. "Tidak bisa lama-lama, Mum, " "Aku di depan, untuk para Prefek disediakan dua gerbong khusus..." Kata Percy dengan sok "Oh, jadi kau Prefek, Percy?" Kata Fred "Mestinya bilang-bilang dong. Kami tidak tahu sama sekali."Timpal George  "Tunggu, kurasa aku ingat dia pernah bilang kok," kata kembar satunya. "Sekali..." "Atau dua kali..." "Setiap menit..." "Sepanjang musim panas..." " Oh tutup mulut "Sergah Percy Mereka berdua masih saja mengolok olok Percy. "Mum tahu siapa anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tadi ada di dekat kita di stasiun? Tahu tidak siapa dia?" Seru Fred "Siapa?"Tanya Mum nampak tak tertarik "Harry Potter!" Jawab George antusias Aku memekik kecil, harusnya tadi aku bisa mendekatinya, aku bisa saja tadi lebih dekat dengan Harry Potter, oh Merlin, aku harus nya melihat bekas lukanya tadi.  "Oh, Mum, bolehkah aku naik ke kereta dan melihatnya, Mum, oh, boleh, ya...." Seruku pada Mum  "Kau sudah melihatnya, Ginny dan anak malang itu bukan untuk dilihat-lihat seperti penghuni kebun binatang "Tegas Mum " Benarkah dia Harry Potter, Fred? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" "Aku tanya dia. Melihat bekas lukanya. Benarbenar ada— seperti sambaran kilat." Kata Fred  "Kasihan—pantas saja dia sendirian. Aku tadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia sopan sekali ketika bertanya bagaimana bisa sampai ke peron." Mum nampak berdebat kecil dengan Fred, namun aku tidak terlalu memedulikannya, aku menjulurkan kepalaku melirik setiap gerbong, ah dimana si Harry Potter itu ?? Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi saja.  Terdengar bunyi peluit. "Cepatlah!" kata Mum, dan ketiga kakakku naik ke kereta. Mereka menjulurkan badan ke luar jendela agar bisa mendapat ciuman selamat tinggal. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku harus melihat Harry Potter itu secepatnya, dan saat melihat kemungkinan ku sangat tipis, aku menangis.  "Jangan nangis, Ginny, kami akan kirim banyak burung hantu."Kata Ron menangkan Kami akan mengirimimu seperangkat toilet Hogwarts." "George!"  "Cuma bergurau, Mum." Kereta mulai bergerak. Mum melambaikan tangan pada ketiga kakakku, aku tertawa, tapi aku juga tak bisa menahan air mataku, kami berlari mengejar kereta sampai keretanya bergerak semakin cepat. Setelah itu barulah kami berhenti melambai. Ah betapa aku berharap aku bisa di kereta itu, bisa se kompartemen dengan Harry Potter. Uap asap yang semakin menghilang seolah menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Kami kembali, Dad sudah menunggu di mobil. 


End file.
